A multimedia content, for example a video of a movie may include subtitles for content presentation. Subtitles are textual representations of the dialogs in the videos, such as television programs, movies and the like. Subtitles in different languages enables viewers/audience to view and understand multimedia content in different languages, as majority of multimedia devices have the capability to display subtitles along with audio and/or video content. Data associated with subtitles, hereinafter referred to as subtitle text data is usually available as a separate track and/or stream with the audio and/or video content. The subtitle data may be available in several media file formats, including but limited to, mp4, Divx, and the like, on a multimedia storage medium such as a compact disk (CD), Digital Video Disk (DVD), flash drive, physical memory, memory cards, and the like.